your's mine and ours
by Epicwolfgirl567
Summary: After Nina leaves the House Of Anubis she moves on with her life. She gets married and has kids. When she had 3 kids her and her husband moved to England. Years later her husband dies while she was preganant with their 10th child. 3 years later she bumps into Fabian. They fall in love and move in together with chaos between the families. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Stephanie take it away

Stephanie: (hides behind Jake)

Me: or Jake

Jake: (picks up Steph) Epicwolfgirl567 does not own HOA

**Chapter 1**

The kids where running around. 20 foot steps and 10 bodies going around. I smiled it was always this loud. I'm Nina Martin. I have 10 kids. (From oldest through youngest) Jayden (boy) (16)Jimmy (16) (twins and adopted) Jacob (Jake) (12), Mia (12), Luke (12) (triplets) Abigail (Abby) (9) Michael (Mike) (9) (twins) Melody (Mel) (4) Harmony (4) (twins and adopted) Stephanie Ann (Steph) (2). I'm a single mother. My husband died before Stephanie was born which is almost 3 years ago his name was John

"DOGGY!" Mel, Harmony and Steph screamed chasing the dog . Steph of course was slower. She toddled along

"KIDS! WHO WANTS TO COME GET FOOD AT THE STORE!" I screamed

"ME!" yelled Jake, Mia, Luke, and Stephanie.

I picked up Stephanie

"Okay and the rest behave!" I yelled

"YES MOM!" Abby, Jayden, Jimmy, Mike, Mel and Harmony

The triplets ran to the car and I came walking out with Stephanie in my arms

When we arrived to the store we all walked around

"can we get cookies mama?" Stephanie asked

"sure go with Jake" I said and put her down from the cart

"come on Stephanie" Jake said and took her hand

(Jake's POV)

I took Stephanie to the cookies and saw some kids running to the last cookies. We ran too.

"OUR COOKIES!" the other kids said

"NO IT'S OURS!" I screamed

"no way! We saw it first!" a girl said

"Jakey cookies?" Stephanie asked

"not now steph I'm trying to get them" I said

A girl around Steph's age came up to her and her sister stopped her and I stopped Steph. Then a woman came a and accidentally knocked the 2 girls

"DADA!" The girl screamed

"MAMA!" Stephanie screamed

A man came running in and so did mom

(Nina's POV)

I heard Stephanie's voice and I ran to it. I saw her, Jake and 2 other girls. One little baby girl was on the floor crying like Stephanie. I ran to her and cradled her. Then another man came to the other little girl and cradled her too.

"mama my arm huwts" she said

"it's ok baby" I said

"did your son do this!" the man screamed

I didn't see him I just stared at my baby

"NO! HE WOULDN'T!" I screamed back

"WELL MY DAUGHTER WOULD NEVER PUSH KIDS OVER!" he yelled

I looked up and he looked at me too

"Nina?" he said

"Fabian?" I said

Anyways I need character maybe? For the Rutter family

Name: _ Rutter

Nickname: _

Gender: ( 4 boys 4 girls 1 girl has to be 3 and another has to be 12)

Played by (just in case I do a trailer)

Age: (ages from 12-3 any older is adopted also if you have the same age as another person I'm going to make you twins or triplets)

Adopted: (older then 12 I will make it be adopted)

Personality:

Dating/crushing/to young/ or just nothing

If dating or crushing please give name and how he looks like or who he's played by

Example:

Name: Stephanie Ann Martin

Nickname: Steph

Gender: girl

Played by: Gemma Devine

Age: 2

Adopted: no

Personality: cute, hyper, shy, mommy's baby girl, a sweetheart, loves music and hiding, likes it when someone would read to her, loves her siblings favorite is Jake

To young


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Stephanie wanna talk now?

Stephanie: (shakes head and hides head)

Me: Harmony or Melody?

Harmony and Melody: ME! NO ME! NOOO ME!

Me: both of you?

Harmony and Melody: Epicwolfgirl567 doesn't own HOA just the Martin kids. I SAI-

Me: ENOUGH! Sorry I took the longest brake EVER! hearts goes to all of you who are still reading this

**Chapter 2**

"um….. come on Jake I think we should go" I said

"wait Nina" I heard Fabian say

"I gotta go Fabian" I said

"mom! Jake! Stephanie!" I heard Mia and Luke yell

"urm that's my kids I really gotta go" I said

I got up and picked up Stephanie. A girl with brown hair came up to Fabian

"dad can I go with Nathan" she asked

"sure"

I looked at her and realized

"Gina?" I asked

"my name is Moonlight not Gina anymore" she sassed

"dad how does that lady know Moon's birth name?" the girl asked

"nothing Ally oh look a pony sticker" Fabian said

"PONIES!" the girl, Ally, screamed and ran to the stickers.

"well it's great to see you again, but I really really have to go my other kids are at home and I'm scared their going to wreck the house so bye" I said and walked away.

"no wait" he said and grabbed my hand

I looked at Jake and he was looking at the snacks. I put Stephanie down

"go with Jakey" I told her

She ran to him and hid her face

Fabian and I went around the store. We stopped by the fruits

"urm Nina I-I wanted to ask y-you this before you left during high school…." He studered and stopped mid way in his sentence

"what?" I asked

"…."

**THE END**

I just wanted to say sorry! And the stories will come more quickly cuz I've been writing on my nook and my computer kinda broke and now it's fixed

Me: I LIKE PIE!...what? DON'T JUDGE ME!


End file.
